Films having a microrelief pattern structure are known to be used as anti-reflection films.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing an optical film having excellent antifouling properties and scratch resistance as well as anti-reflection properties. This method is a method for producing an optical film having on a surface thereof an uneven structure provided with projections at a pitch equal to or shorter than the wavelength of visible light. The method includes the steps of: (1) applying a lower layer resin and an upper layer resin; (2) forming a resin layer having the uneven structure on a surface thereof by pressing a mold against the layer lower resin and the upper layer resin from the upper layer resin side in the state where the applied lower layer resin and upper layer resin are stacked; and (3) curing the resin layer, the lower layer resin containing at least one kind of first monomer that contains no fluorine atoms, the upper layer resin containing a fluorine-containing monomer and at least one kind of second monomer that contains no fluorine atoms, at least one of the first monomer and the second monomer containing a compatible monomer that is compatible with the fluorine-containing monomer and being dissolved in the lower layer resin and the upper layer resin.